To Repay a Demon
by IAmPuppyChan
Summary: Hello! This is my first story so please go easy on me! Thanks! The story takes place after Ciel and Sebastian Leave at the end of season two. Rated T for fluff.


Let me start by saying this; it wasn't my initial option to repay him in such a way. When Alois found a way to take my soul before Sebastian could eat it, however, I had to find some way to repay him for all his work. And now that I must live forever I must keep him happy or lose his service.

Sebastian sits across from me in the carriage, eyes glowing red and a frown upon his face.

"This was a wise decision, young master," he speaks as we set forth on our journey to our new home.

"A decision anyone in our circumstances would make." I reply harshly. His eyes narrow at my remark. We sit in silence as the buffoon known as Grell laughs away. He mumbles a word or two about Sebastian that I did not care to ask him to repeat. I close my eyes tightly, quite displeased by his presence.

"We are lucky it-" Sebastian stopped for a moment, clearing his throat and correcting himself. "_He_ would do this for us." I gave a slight nod loosening my puckered brow. We are silent for the remainder of the trip.

The next time I open my eyes was when the carriage comes to a halt in front of a large, run-down castle. Sebastian steps out of the carriage holding the door open for me.

"Welcome home, young master," he speaks quietly as I tread out and onto the old -yet new- ground. I welcome the wind that caresses my already-cold face.

"We should get inside." I state bluntly. Sebastian simply nods as he shuts the carriage door. Grell turns his attention towards Sebastian, giving him one of his famous grins.

"See you tonight, Sebas-chan."

Without another word Grell takes off with the carriage. Sebastian walks towards the castle nonchalantly, and I do not dare to ask what Grell meant. In nothing but a few moments we are all set in our new home and I decide to rest. As a demon, I cannot sleep, but I can rest my body and relax at least. I lay there, for hours it seems, thinking about my last human moments and how Sebastian tried to kill me before I was 'awakened' as a demon. I wish he had succeeded.

I hear a knock on the door so I sit up in my bed.

"Enter." I speak, my voice holding more trepidation than what I had hoped. Sebastian walks briskly into the room, turns and gives a slight bow.

"Dinner, young master."

Why would he prepare dinner when we do not benefit from eating? I do not question out loud. I do not want to waste his efforts, so I merely stand up and walk downstairs to our dining table. Sebastian pulls a chair out for me to sit in. He pushes me in and sets the plate of delicious-looking food in front of me. I take a small bite, just a test. Delectable, beautiful in its nostalgia. Something that he had made many times when I was human. I smile unwittingly.

"A demon who likes to partake in human activities?" I hear Grell chuckle as he hooks an arm around Sebastian. I cringe at the sight before me as Grell whispers something into Sebastian's ear. He nods as a response.

"Will you be needing anything else before I turn in for the night, young master?" He states, more than questions, clearly hoping for a dismissal. I turn back to my food almost too disgusted to eat. "You may leave," I say, effectively keeping the spite out of my tone. I tear another bite off the fork relentlessly, and Sebastian bows before leaving with Grell still attached to his hip like some cheap whore. What is this? I've had no problem with Grell before, am I- am I jealous? Of course! I have the right to be jealous! To be upset, to be resentful, something! Sebastian is **my**__butler. I will not allow anyone else to touch my things. But …is he really still my butler? I have nothing to give him for his services. No way of repaying him. Does Grell? Or is Sebastian settling a debt of his own with Grell? Have they always been this fond of each other?

These new found thoughts that are popping into my head disturb me. Where did he go? And why take Grell with him? What are they doing? I stop myself there, a blush spreading across my face as images flashed into my mind of Grell and Sebastian in a tight embrace, or at least what I hope to just have been an embrace, Sebastian caressing Grell's cheek as Grell leans closer towards my Sebastian. There, again, using that term to claim something that does not belong to me anymore. I slam my fork down on the table. I can't take this. I won't. I feel as if my pants were tightening at the horrid thoughts. This is not the time for this. I decide to take a shower after clearing the table. I should start to get used to taking care of myself from now on. I hear footsteps come towards the restroom as I turn the water on.

"Are you alright, young master?" I hear Sebastian call from the door. I slide my shirt off, letting it fall to the floor.

"I'm fine, Sebastian. I can handle myself," I reply, almost too swiftly.

"If you had told me you wanted a bath I could have prepared one for you," he calls as he returns to his room.


End file.
